Tyler Snakes
Tyler Snakes (1977–2015) was a suspect in the murder investigation of artist Fabrizio Gallardo in The Ship of Dreams (Case #37 of Pacific Bay). He was then killed in Dead Carpet (Case #38 of Pacific Bay). Profile Tyler was a 38-year-old movie producer with green eyes and brown hair. He donned a black suit accompanied by a white shirt, not to mention a tie clip attached to his brown tie. In addition, he sported the emblem of an infamous cult on the right side of his suit jacket and a badge depicting Gigantic on the left. It is known that Tyler had a cold, knew Morse code and ate caviar. Events of Criminal Case Tyler was forced to be flagged as a suspect of Fabrizio Gallardo's murder after showing too much protectiveness of his fiancée, Lizzie Dion, harboring beliefs that no one – not even the police – should be allowed to talk to his fianceé without his permission. , regarding Lizzie.]] Moments later, a nude picture of Lizzie was found inside Fabrizio's suitcase. In it, Tyler wrote a threatening message to the artist, asking him to back away from his fiancée. Approaching Tyler for a second time, Frank and the player questioned him about Lizzie's infidelity, which only bothered the producer. Tyler was ultimately found innocent of Fabrizio's murder, but lost his fianceé after vital evidence proved her guilty of grand homicide. Murder details Amy and the player found Tyler poisoned to death on the red carpet on the night of the Ivywood Awards, which he was in charge of organizing. They sent his body to Roxie, who discovered that Tyler was killed by a toxic chemical mixed in with his cigarettes. She then noted the similarities of the murder to a murder displayed in the movie, A Puff of Death, meaning that the killer had seen A Puff of Death. Later in the TV room, Russell and the player found a cigarette case, which they sent to Yann, who confirmed the cigarettes to be the murder weapon. Yann was able to isolate hairs from the cigarettes, from which he deduced that the killer had blond hair. Relationship with suspects After Utopian leader Holly Hopper faked her suicide to get the police off her back, she entrusted Tyler to be her deputy in her absence. However, power was getting into his head, with Tyler even wishing death upon Holly. Jupiter Crane also noticed this and tried to talk to him as he thought that Tyler only used the Utopian name for his own personal benefit. Tyler also mocked and constantly criticized Utopian poster boy Brett Nolan as he thought he lacked good acting skills or charisma. Velma Bannister wanted to take Tyler as her red carpet date, but Tyler told her she was too old to be her date, sending her to a crisis about her career. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Velma. Upon arrest, Velma denied involvement, but Russell taunted her just enough to admit that she killed Tyler by offering him poisoned cigarettes to gain access to the TV room so she could replace the Utopians' brainwashing tape with her own. In court, she explained to Honorable Dante that Tyler had made her realize that the powers of her charm and beauty were fading, so she had asked Dr Neuman to make a tape that would brainwash people into obeying her and worshiping her immortal beauty, thus attaining eternal glory and fame. Judge Dante sentenced her to 18 years in prison. Trivia *Tyler may be an allusion to Caledon Hockley from the 1997 film Titanic, which revolves around a fictionalized account of the sinking of the [[Wikipedia:RMS Titanic|RMS Titanic]]. **This is possible because, interestingly enough, the Gigantic liner featured in this case is itself a parody of the RMS Titanic. *Tyler is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. *Tyler is one of the characters who make an appearance in the second-to-last case of a district as a suspect, only to be murdered in the very district's finale. Case appearances *The Ship of Dreams (Case #37 of Pacific Bay) *Dead Carpet (Case #38 of Pacific Bay) Gallery TSnakesPacificBay-1.png|Tyler, as he appeared in The Ship of Dreams (Case #37 of Pacific Bay). TylerSPacificBayV.png|Tyler, as he appeared in Dead Carpet (Case #38 of Pacific Bay). C94Corpse.png|Tyler's body. C94KillerJailed.png|Velma Bannister, Tyler's killer. LDionPacificBay-1.png|Lizzie Dion, Tyler's fiancée. Case94Advert.jpg|Tyler in a promotional still of Dead Carpet. tylersnakesmugshot.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Victims Category:Utopian Cult members